


You Make Me Feel

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tells how Tony affects him, how he makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel

”Oh god, Tony.” Bruce chuckles and Tony looks at him quizzically.

“What…?” the engineer asked, because he hasn’t seen this side of his friend yet and it makes him feel a bit… nervous.

“Do you understand? Do you understand how you make me feel?”

“…No? But please tell me.” Tony replies and then went back to work with his suit.

Bruce chuckles again and then left his workstation in favor to move to stand near Tony. “You. You make me feel so _alive_.”

Tony’s hands stop their job and then he looks up at Bruce. “What?”

“You, you are… Gosh, I don’t know anymore, but you make me feel like I can _die_.”

And Tony looks at his friend like he is seeing something he hasn’t seen before.

And Bruce smiles. “I’m so happy. You make me feel so _happy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting new fics here, I hope I will post something soon (depending on when I will finish few of my wip fics).
> 
> But, I thought I could post something and because my head loves to make up little scenes like this fic, I thought that maybe I will post this here. It's really small one, but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
